What is Love
by vampiregleeksfinchel
Summary: Katniss is modern time Living in Modern New York city.She belives love dosen't exist.Her parents got divorced.What if she meets someone who changes that.  I am really bad at summaries.Please read this story is better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**An/Thanks guys for reading is my first fanfic so it would mean alot if you with me on to the story.**_

_**Katniss's Pov**_

Another new school**.I can't belive we moved time in New York city of all places.I take a deep breath and walk though the doors.**

**The office lady gives me my stuff and I head to my first class of the .The teacher named told me to sit by this girl named Glimmer."Hey you must be the new girl everyone has been talking about"**

**"I guess I am" I say**

**"Well I'm Glimmer and welcome to New York!"**

**"I'm Katniss but please call me Kat"**

**"Hey can you sit with me at lunch"**

**"Sure"**

**The bell rings and class learn about the periodic I learned about already.I think I must have dozed off cuz I open my eyes and the bell rings.I walk out of the door on my way to social studies when I bump into somebody**

**"I am so sorry"The boy tells me**

**"No I am its my fault"**

**We pick up our books and boy smiles at me.**

**"I don't belive we have met I'm Peeta"**

**"Katniss but please call me Kat"**

**"Well Kat what class do you have next."**

**"Social Studies"**

**"Me I walk you?'**

**"Sure"**

**He grabs my hand,and for the first time in my life I feel something I have never felt before.**

_**So was it any good please review and tell i get at least one review I will post Love well me**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**An/I have to write another tonight and I know its annoying but please review**

**Katniss POV**

**We walk hand in hand to get looks but who really take our seats in the back of the teacher calls me up to talk to her.**

**"So Katniss,I'm I heard you moved from Minneapolis."**

**"Yes I did"**

**"I have always woundered what winters are like up there?"**

**"I'm sure no different then here"**

**"I guess your right"**

**I sit back down in my seat next to Peeta**

**"So what did she want?"Peeta asks me.**

**"She wanted to know what winters are like in Minnesota"**

**"What are they like"He asks**

**"Seriously"**

**He gives me a funny look"Yeah seriously."**

**"In one word cold"**

**"I bet"**

**I laugh at his reponse**

**"I love your laugh Kat!'**

**"Shut up"**

**"Hey can you with me at lunch"**

**"I would but I told Glimmer I would sit with her."**

**"Oh she sits with me already"**

**"Awesome"**

**The teacher starts class.I don't really notice because Peeta grabs my hand and holds it the whole bell rings singaling its lunch and I get we walk down the hallway hand in hand again Glimmer comes up to us and smiles.**

**"What"Peeta askes her **

**"You two"**

**"what are you talking about Glim"Peeta says**

**"You two are so dating."**

**By this time we have made it to the lunchroom**

**"We are not dating."I tell Glimmer**

**"Not yet "She says as she walks away.**

**Peeta and I get in line and get our food and sit down at a table with a bunch of people.**

**"So your the famous Katniss I have heard about"say a black haired girl**

**"Famous?"I ask her**

**"Yeah your all anyone talks the way I'm Clove."**

**"So Clove what are they saying about her?"asks a tall blonde haired boy**

**"They think Peeta and her are dating Cato"she tells the boy named Cato.**

**The boy high fives Peeta.**

**"Good job Peeta!"**

**"Were not dating Cato."Peeta tells him.**

**"Your the only one without a girl friend."A boy at the end of the table informs him.**

**"Thanks alot Finnick"Peeta tells him**

**"Your welcome!"**

**The lunch bell rings warning us we have 5 minutes to get to all get up and dump our trays**

**"Kat what do you have next"Clove askes me**

**"Music"**

**"Me and Glimmer have it too lets go"She gabs my arm and pulls me with her.**

**I think I like this school**


	3. Chapter 3

An/Thanks for the reviews it means alot to if Katniss is a little OOC.I also apologize for bad grammer.I don't know why it's in bold.

**Chapter 3**

**We walk into pulls me back towards the back of the room."What",I ask her."You and Peeta"**

**"No I told you this we are not dating."**

**"Then why were you two holding hands"**

**"Seriously"Clove says as she comes into our conversation.**

**"I really don't know"**

**The teacher comes in and tells us to take our .lockheart begins talking about choir this starts getting really and I look at her like she's crazy.**

**"Clam down Glim"Clove tells Glimmer.**

**"I can't it's choir."**

**"Who cares?'I tell her.**

**"Me."**

**wants everyone to line up to go outside and see the nature and write a melody about what see and we get outside we walk over to a little river.**

**"So class I want you to sit down and write a little melody about what you feel when your can anyone share what they feel."**

**I raise my hand even though I know I will get detention for this I have to do it.**

**"Yes Katniss."**

**"I feel bored."**

**"Great you can write a melody that expresses that feeling."He says calmly**

**We spend the whole class we get inside tells us that we were the perfect class and that we are dismissed.I walk out to my locker.I'm putting my stuff into my locker to switch for math and reading when I feel someone tap my shoulder.**

**"What Glimmer."**

**"Not even close Kat."says a fimiliar voice**

**I turn around and is standing there with a slightly amused experission."Let's go yo class.I don't what to be late."**

**"How do you know what class I have next."**

**"I know things."He simply answers while shrugging.**

**"Stalker."I tell him as we walk down the hallway.**

**We get though math and reading then it's the end of the day.I'm at my locker putting my books in my locker and grabbing my bag when Peeta walks up to me.**

**"Hey Peeta."**

**"Hey Kat can I ask you something?'**

**"Yeah sure."**

**"Will you be my girlfriend?"**

_**AN/oh cliffy,what will Katniss chapter we get to meet Katniss's and Peeta's !**_

_**Review.**_


End file.
